It is often desirable to remove fat or lipids from food. During the preparation of food having a large proportion of liquid, it is often desirable to skim away the liquid grease and/or the “suds” of foam material that forms on the surface of the liquid. A common method is to scoop these materials away using a spoon, a ladle, or a strainer. Oftentimes, using the spoon, ladle, or strainer can be inefficient or wasteful, such that a small amount of the grease is removed, while a large volume of the desired liquid is removed as well. The removal of grease or lipids from solid food may also be inefficient and time consuming. Grease or lipids may not drain away or separate from solid foods easily. It is desirable to have a utensil to easily and efficiently separate excess or unwanted grease and lipids away from food having either solid or liquid form.